Silk Scarves
by Aerilon452
Summary: Gold and Lacey indulge in each other. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary**:** Lacey and Rumple indulge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: M

Pairing: Lacey and Rumplestiltskin

**SILK SCARVES:**

Gold didn't know what he was getting into. Why he was getting into it? He was in a wooden chair that was more comfortable than it looked and Lacey stood in front of him wearing his dark purple silk shirt. It was open. She was a feast for the eyes, a delight for the senses, and a taste of dark chocolate to sate the evil beast he was. But what drew his attention were the blood red scarves. His heart beat faster and faster as his mind conjured so many images of what she would do with them. Glad made sure to keep his dark eyes locked with her beautiful, wicked, tempting, mesmerizing blue eyes. This was part of the night with Lacey; the darkness and the eroticism. So, he sat, and he waited.

Lacey took two steps towards Gold as he sat in front of her. He was actually doing what she told him, with great effort. She could tell. Teasingly she rested her black stocking clad knee between his parted legs on the seat. He jumped an inch when she rubbed her knee against his hardness. It made her grin. "I hope you don't mind being restrained?" Lacey winked at him. Then, as she tied the first knot she stole a quick, heated kiss. She tied his other wrist to the arm rest. This time he struggled, the muscles in his arms bulged under his skin. Lacey smiled a wide grin to rival the Cheshire cat and she added a wicked laugh to fill the silence.

Gold slipped his foot around Lacey's to catch her off balance. She fell against him, straddling his waist to keep from falling to the floor. He grinned up at her; self satisfied male arrogance. Gold knew there was more to come. Lacey wasn't finished with him. As much as he detested the idea of being restrained, Lacey had a way of making it sinful. He fought the silk bonds, but could not get free. For her sake he would stay bound to the chair. Magic was not an option tonight. "Tell me, dearie, what do you have planned for me?" He asked.

"I want you just like this." Lacey answered grinding down on him. "I want you bound." She kissed him and then moved off of his lap. "I want you to feel helpless." Lacey moved back and forth in a small tight line in front of him. She lowered the shoulders of his expensive, finely tailored suit shirt.

"Do you really believe I'm helpless?" Gold asked sitting up straighter in the chair. If she came closer he would show her just how helpless he wasn't. Part of him wanted to use magic, to dissolve his bonds and show her just who she was dealing with. Except, tonight he had yielded to her. Gold would stay bound to the chair if only to please Lacey.

"I tied you to a chair," Lacey stated proudly slipped the shirt from her body. She revealed the black bodice outlined with threads of gold. The threads ran down her sides, along the bottom hem of the black bodice, and under the cups to accent her breasts. She could see the effect she was having on him. It thrilled her, making her body heat, and her desire ramp up another notch.

Gold breathed in deeply, felt his ribs expand, and his heart thundering. His magic swirled through him, demanding that he free himself, but he was resolved to stay in the chair. This was her game, her rules, and he was abiding by them. Gold had never been bound before, never had this experience. It rather intrigued him and he was looking forward to it. "What are you going to do to me now that I am 'helpless' as you put it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well," Lacey straddled his lap again, "I'm going to do this." She ran her nails down his bare chest, scraping over his hardened nipples. He gasped, his head falling back, and his hair falling away from his face. "And this," Lacey angled her head and set her teeth to his collar bone where she bit down lightly. Following the path of her nails, she trailed her teeth down, and her tongue darting out to touch the pert bud. For good measure she bit down while her tongue swirled in circles cause a mix of pleasure and pain for him.

Gold arched against her. The feeling of her teeth was the epitome of erotic. He would have put his hands in her hair, but all he could do was grip the arm rest. All he could do was growl in pleasure. It rumbled in his chest. "Oh dearie," He groaned bring his hardness up into her, the warmth he could feel. She was hot for him and he was going to exploit that when he could.

Lacey moaned in delight as he ground up into her. Again she sank her teeth playfully into him before pulling her mouth away, "That was naughty." She chided teasingly. Lacey slid her right hand down the center of his chest, over his stomach, and into his hands where she cupped him. Her fingers wrapped around him giving him a strong stroke. Up she moved, twisted her grip, and drew her hand down to the base of him.

"So…" Gold gasped, "Is that, dearie." He leaned forward placing his lips to her throat, right above her raging pulse. Just as she had to him, Gold set his teeth to her flesh, biting down to leave a small impression of his teeth. She bucked against him, her hands going to his hair, and fingers tangling in his locks. Lacey kept rocking against him getting him harder and harder. He pulled back and grinned, "What now?"

Lacey slipped off his lap to stand before him once more. She placed her hands on her hips pinning him with a suspicious stare. Her fingers fiddled with the ties of her skirt. Slowly she pulled free one tie. He watched her with a ravenous gaze; his chest rising and falling unevenly. Lacey pulled free the black cords revealing the top of her garter belt. It was black and threaded with dark navy blue.

Gold licked his lips at the sight of her creamy skin being revealed to his hungry gaze. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to run his hands up her thighs to unhook the clips off her garter belt. More than anything he wanted to slip her stockings down her luxurious legs as placed heated kisses to her skin. Except, there was the small matter of his hands still being tied. So, he had to ask, "Are you going to release me, dearie?" Gold struggled against the bonds one more time without any give to the silk.

"No," Lacey shook her head, giggling at the surprised look. "I promise you will like this more being tied up." She cast her untied skirt aside and then set her hands to his pants. Lacey nipped his abdomen making him jump as she pulled free the belt. She jerked the button free making him growl at her. Lacey only smiled lowering his zipper. He looked down at her, his hair falling his face. She could see the dark sensuality in his eyes. It made her heart beat erratically and her tongue work of its own accord. "Do you want me?" She asked pulling aide the fabric of his tailored pants revealing the evidence of his desire. But was it for her or was it for the one he called Belle?

"Oh dearie," Gold purred, "You are all I want." He said, the truth spoke from his heart. Lacey was just a buried part of Belle that the curse had brought out. She had the same face, the same voice, and the same eyes. Lacey was more the woman he wanted on his darkest days. He had no doubt that once she loved him and they shared true loves kiss that his beloved Belle would be back. On that day he would work to be the man Belle deserved, but for now, he had to traverse his darkness. "Besides, isn't my desire proof enough?" He raised an eye brow and smiled a devilish smile.

"More than enough," Lacey said. Her hands pulled free his straining erection and took him into her mouth. Gently she set her teeth to him scraping along his velvety hardness. She went down as far as she could and then came slowly up using her tongue to massage the underside of his member. Above her Gold moaned, whispering her name, not Belle's. It was her name falling from his lips. Letting him fall from her mouth she looked up the line of his body to see his head back and his face contorted in pleasure. It actually made her heart skip a beat. Once more Lacey stood up and straddled him once more. "Tell me you want me." She ordered.

Gold managed to look at her, managed to breathe through all the raging ecstasy roiling through his body. "I want you, Lacey," He said. "Release me and I will show you just how much I want you." Gold struggled sending some of his magic down to loosen the ties that bound him. But he had to be careful not use too much or the magic would show in his eyes. They would be cast in an eerie amber.

Lacey reached her hand up, her fingers touching his lips, "No," She shook her head, "I want you to know what it's like not to be in control." Raising up on her knees slightly she used her hands to guide him to her already soaked entrance. Gentleness wasn't in her nature. She took. She claimed what she wanted. In one move she sank down on him taking his length fully into her. Together they moaned filling the silence of his sitting room. Lacey placed her hands on his shoulders and started to move.

Rumplestiltskin let his head fall back again as a loud pleasure induced growl rumbled in his chest. His fingers gripped the arm rest in an attempt to keep himself bound if only for Lacey's sake. She rose up and down on him in swift, sure, movements. The feeling the heat of her inner walls tightening on him, massaging him. Lacey ground down on him, fingers digging into his shoulders. If his hands were free, he would be grapping her hips, guiding her movements, but his hands were tied. Lacey had been right, this made his pleasure sky rocket. Lacey arched her back giving him the chance to capture her left nipple through her thin cup of her bodice between his lips. With his teeth, he tugged and teased making her moan loudly.

Lacey felt the heat rise all over her body as she rode Gold. Her hips moved, crashing over him like whiskey against ice. Each time her speed increased drawing moans from them. They were sitting in a chair by the open curtain of the window in his sitting room. The light were out, but they were bathed in the silvery moonlight of the late night. Everything about this night heightened her pleasure, as much as the man inside of her. She look at him while he teased and tormented her left nipple. Lacey moaned louder and louder. Then, she bit her nails into his shoulder sharply gaining his eyes. They were a shimmering amber, not his natural brown. "Who are you?" She asked rising up and down on him faster.

Outside, Regina ambled down the sidewalk that would bring her to Gold's house. She was feeling rather smug after Gold's near tantrum in her office. There had been a split moment when, under the veneer of superiority, she had thought that he would take his cane to her face. There was only one person in this land that could truly cause her to fear for her life; Rumplestiltskin. When he was in a mood he could be deadly. She wasn't sure what had brought her out here on a night like this, but she had to satisfy her rabid curiosity as to how he was spending the night. Belle was lost to the curse as Lacey. A few more houses went by before Regina found herself standing in front of Rumplestiltskin's grand house. What she saw made her heart freeze. In the window. She could see Lacey's face twisted in pleasure. She could see her lips mouthing words that were only reserved for one act. The man, Regina knew, it was Rumplestiltskin. How had he done it? No! This shouldn't be happening!

In a mirror angled at the window to see the street, Rumple could see Regina. He could see the way her face fell, her eyes lit with anger, with pure fury. It made him smile a deadly smile that promised Regina would pay for what she did to Belle. But for now, his mind, and his body were consumed in the sensual flame that was Lacey. Finally unable to keep his hands bound, Rumple used his magic to free him. His hands took her hips in a strong grip and spurred her on faster, guiding him to grind down on him harder. Lacey looked at him, surprised, but it quickly faded. "You are all I want!" He shouted.

Lacey let him guide her. She should be mad that he freed his hands, but having them on her hips, guiding her, it drove her to new heights. "Yes," She moaned. "Oh gods yes!" Lacey shouted as her eyes gazed out the window to see the Mayor standing on the sidewalk. She could barely make out a look of anger on the other woman's face. Did she care? No, not really. Lacey placed her hands on Gold's face. With ravenous hunger she kissed him in time with her hips moving over him. She was so close to spilling over the edge, Lacey moved even faster. Gold's fingers dug in pleasingly moving her in a small circle.

Rumple let her lips glide over his, and she followed the rhythm he set. Closer and closer, he was almost there. He could feel her muscles spasm. She was closer. He drove up into her as she went down on him. That move triggered his release as well at her. Lacey clamped down on him, her fingers going back into his hair, and a scream of ecstasy filled the room to mingle with his roar. Her hips moved slightly in her release wrangling another cry from him. "Oh, Lacey, my dark dearie." Rumple moaned between breaths. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes while Lacey muttered in his ear.

Lacey fell against him feeling his sweat slickened arms come around her. Normally this would be where she would run, make an excuse to leave, but she didn't feel the need to flee from him. With contentment filling her, Lacey rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I don't think I could walk." A chopping, breathy, chuckle rumbled in her chest. This was much better than that guy she had been kissing behind Granny's. "That was… wow…" Lacey said. Her brain wasn't working at the minute.

"I'm in the same state with you dearie," Rumple mumbled resting his head to hers. "I can hardly feel my legs." Lacey felt so good resting against him. "If I wasn't in such a state, I would suggest we take this to a more comfortable setting." He wouldn't take her to the bed he shared with Belle. There were more rooms in this house that had beds in them.

Lacey sat up feeling him stir inside of her again, "Really?" She asked. "Is there a big wrought iron four poster bed in this house somewhere?" Being naughty, she gave a slight move to her hips. He growled at her tightening his grip on hips. Lacey only purred in delight. She had had men before, but none who filled her with such passion as Mr. Gold. What was it about him?

He arched his brow, "Why, as a matter fact, I do." Rumple slid his hands down from her hips to the backs of her thighs. Using his magic, he made the limp disappear so he could keep her against him, stay inside of her. He stood using his strength to keep her in his arms. "Are you ready to have the tables turned on you, dearie?" Arousal lit her beautiful blue eyes. Rumple carried her to the stairs and up to one room he had no cause to use, at least when Belle was with him.

**UPSTAIRS:**

Lacey didn't know what she was doing as she lay in the center of the king size bed atop a fur blanket marked like a tigers. She was with a man who people called 'Dark'. Who used that word to describe anyone? But then again, this town was quirky on its best days. She was currently on her back staring up at her dark man as he secured her hands to the black wrought iron frame. He was straddling her stomach, with his suit pants still open, and he was using buttery soft leather belts to secure her hands. "This is different." Lacey bent her knees bringing the top of her right thigh up to bump his ass. He glared at her playfully. Lacey only smiled.

"My dear," Gold slipped down her body. He placed a kiss to her heart, to the rise of her breasts still encased in the bodice she still wore. Gold would take great pleasure in removing it. "This is more to my delight," He said. Rising to his knees he took the zipper tongue to pull it down slowly. This time, it was Lacey who fought her bonds; feebly. Gold moved to her side and Lacey bent her knees turning her head to the side to watch him. Rumple pulled the bodice out from under Lacey with a sharp jerk that made her yelp in surprise, but her eyes still burned with a sensual fire of desire.

Lacey was wondering what he was going to do to her, though she could hazard a guess. He was going to do to her what she had done to him. Lacey felt the zing of excitement race through her body setting off the thrum of pleasure deep in her core. She was hungry for him again, hungry to have him inside of her once more. "What are you going to do to me?" Lacey asked tugging at the leather bonds. They weren't tight enough to cut her circulation off, but tight enough to keep her restrained.

"I'm going to show you what I can do," Rumple smirked devilishly. "This time, you're mine to do with as I please." Lacey shivered in delight. He moved between her legs where he hooked his index fingers into the hem of her navy blue underwear down over her garter. For now he was going to leave the garter on as he wanted to feel the stockings when her legs were around his waist. Rumple slid back pulling the underwear with him. He both of her knee's, slide the underwear down, kissed each shin, and then the top of her feet after he took the underwear off. Gold left the garter belt and stockings covering her legs. He wanted the feeling rubbing against his hips once he took her this time.

Lacey looked down the line of her body as she watched Gold spread her legs. She drew in short, sharp, breaths as he stretched out. He kissed her quivering abdomen, down below her navel, and then he set his lips to the inside of her right thigh. Lacey closed her eyes pressing her head back into the pillow beneath her head. She could feel his index finger slide between her folds. Her hands gripped the bars she was lashed to. Gold slipped his finger into her opening. Still fresh from the orgasm she had, her inner muscles clamped down tightly on his one finger.

"Oh, dearie me," Rumple felt how tight she had become. Leaning over her, Rumple touched the tip of his tongue to the bottom of her right breast and brought it up to where her nipple was erect. His lips closed over the ripe bud swirling his tongue around and around. He was distracting her with this pleasure as he started to move his finger in and out against her tightness of her muscles. Drawing his mouth back he whispered, "I've got to get you loose and wet." Sliding back down her body he took his finger from inside her making her gasp. Gold spread her again, but this time gave her a deep kiss plunging his tongue in to rub her inner muscles.

Lacey arched her back screaming, "Oh my gods!" Her hands wrapped around the iron bars when his tongue seemed to push deeper. She could feel her muscles loosening with ever thrust of his tongue. Lacey brought her leg over his shoulder, her heel digging into his back. "Yes!" Gold drew his tongue to her clit, using his teeth to nip her, tugging. "Oh yes!" Lacey cried out angling her hips up, pressing closer to his mouth. She could barely breathe and soon she was to lose all sense of herself when his tongue plunged into her again this time twisting inside of her. He was hitting all the right spots. There, just out of reach, was another orgasm roiling through her. "Oh god, I am going to come."

Gold pulled back from her and waited until her eyes were upon him before he licked his lips saying, "Well, we can't have that yet can we?" He was teasing her unfairly so, but it made her burn brighter. Gold settled his hips to hers again, but not yet to slip inside her velvety depths. "What…" He rolled his hips against her making her moan. "Should I do with you?" The question wasn't necessary. "Do you want me to take you?" Another roll of his hips. Another moan from Lacey. She was pleading with him, begging with her eyes that she wanted him to finish her. Swiftly he claimed her lips ravishing her mouth. Then, he moved off of her to take his pants off all the way.

Lacey whimpered when he moved off of her, but soon salivated at the sight of him stripping his pants off. "Oh dearie me," She sighed seeing him in the moonlight streaming through the curtain. His skin gleamed and seemed to glow with an inner power as he smiled at her with a predatory, hungry, wicked grin. He came to her, slid on to the bed, and her chest rose and fell faster. Gold's fingers of his right hand gripped her ankle to pull her lower half closer to him, getting her into the perfect position.

Gold lifted her hips, bringing her right in against him. He positioned himself right at her entrance, dragging his flushed head back and forth between her drenched nether lips. Like she had done, Gold lunged forward quickly in one strong thrust. They shouted out together. She gave no pause. Lacey started to move. One of his hands planted on the mattress and then his other on Lacey's stomach. He took control, setting the pace giving her no time to think. Gold wanted Lacey in a state of wonton abandon. He rolled his hips into over and over.

Lacey tightened her legs around Gold's waist watching him thrusting in and out of her. She burned hotter seeing his hard member entering her. "Oh god." Lacey shouted. Now she knew how frustrated he had been with his hands bound. "Finish this," Her inner muscles tightened on him. "Make me come." All she could do was to hitch her knees high up on his hips. "Yes… Oh yes!" He surged forward, took her lips, and that was it. Her second strong orgasm took her. She felt like she was on fire. Stars were exploding behind her eyes. His body fell against her with a delicious feeling of safety. He made her feel things that she had longed to know even as she had run from her life.

Gold tried to still the small thrusts of his hips as he rode the waves of his release deep inside of Lacey. She wore the face of his Belle, the woman he loved more than life. The woman who made him the better version of himself. But Lacey saw him; the dark him, the power hungry him. She didn't shy from his darkness. She liked him as the man everyone feared. Fighting to lift his head, Gold looked at her, his breathing trying to even out as he asked, "What do you see when you look at me?"

Lacey tugged at the leather bonds, "I see a man of power. A man of dominance." She drew her stocking foot up and down the back of his thigh. "I see a man of darkness who isn't afraid to show people what he is capable of." Lacey could barely speak; she was starting to get tired. "Release me, please." She asked. "I'm getting tired." Her body felt limp and loose, her mind muddled with pleasure. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

Gold managed to find some reserves to pry himself from Lacey so he could free her hands. They fell to her sides and before he knew it she was rolling to her side falling into sleep. Rumple shook his head with a smile grazing his lips. With just a wave of his hand, magic swirled around her, cleaning her, and placing her beneath the softness of the tiger blanket. Gold used magic on himself, dressed in a pair of black silk sleep pants, and crawled into the bed gathering Lacey into his arms. Then, he too was asleep feeling steadier in this world than he had a week ago.

**MORNING:**

Lacey woke sated, warm, and in a strange bed. Suddenly all of last night flooded through her mind. She actually found herself blushing. Lacey was blushing. She hadn't blushed since she had been twelve years old. But she was now. Oh what a night she had had last night with Mr. Gold. He'd been more than she thought he would be. He was her kind of man. Turning over in the bed, she saw him, lounging against the pillows, and his face relaxed in sleep. Like this he looked gentle, almost harmless belying the shear brutal nature she had seen from him a few nights ago. Slowly, she reached out and brushed the tip of her finger against his bottom lip. Gold didn't stir from his slumber. Normally she would have run. Except when she was with Gold, there was no need to leave. Lacey looked towards the door where last night he had braced her against to thoroughly ravish her mouth before bringing her in here. A flush raced over her skin at the thought.

Gold opened his eyes seeing Lacey staring at him. She was relaxed with a gentle smile gracing her lips. He just stared at her not knowing what to say. Lacey was Belle, but she was indulging the darker side of her psyche and Gold found himself drawn to her in more ways that he had been to Belle. With Lacey, it was lust. With Belle it was love. He loved her with all of his black little heart. Belle brought out the best in him, made him the man he used to be. She made him a good man. Well, she made him an ok man. He still indulged in his revenge needing tendencies. Lacey saw the part of him that was still the Dark One. She didn't shy away from him. She fueled his evil. As much as his dark heart wanted to keep Lacey, Gold knew what he was doing. He was going to get her to fall in love with him as he was and then once she did he would kiss her and then his Belle would be back. But when Belle was returned to him, what would she think of his choices he made to bring her back. That scared him the most. He didn't want her to be angry with him. Would she forgive him?

Lacey could see a change in him, "What's wrong?" She asked placing her hand on his chest, over his heart. There was something lurking in his dark gaze that started to make her worry, started to make her want to gather her clothes and leave. What was it about him that kept her in place, kept her in bed with him? If she was in her right mind, she would already be gone. Lacey was the one night stand kind of girl.

"Nothing," Gold shook his head. "I'm just thinking about last night." Being the practiced liar that he was he plastered a satisfied smile on his face. "And I'm wondering," He took her hand, bringing her wrist up to his lips to kiss her skin, "Where did you learn to tie knots like that?"

"I taught myself." She answered. Lacey smirked, "I can't believe you got free." She said putting her doubt aside moving the sheet aside to straddle his waist placing her hands flat on his chest.

"I know how to escape when I need to." Gold answered rubbing his hands over her hips. "But it was a good try on your part." He praised. "We'll have to try this again." Gold teased racking his nails over her sheet covered thighs.

"Then I will just have to try harder to chain you in place." Lacey promised leaning down to kiss him. Their lips fused together fanning the flames of passion but it had yet to turn into a raging pyre. Right now, she was content to kiss him, to feel him beneath her.


End file.
